there 1st meeting
by latrinell79
Summary: The storie starts right after the quest during the Sea of Monsters and before The Titans Curse. So it basically tells of how Andrea and thalis meet when clarisse puts the fleece on the tree and he comes back alive. So this is my 1st fanfic this is sopose to be a oneshot so hopefull its not to long and im sorry for any misspelled words. PS. this is genderbender Male Thalia fempercy


**First meetings**

The first time I meet the son of Zeus would have been when we had just gotten back from the sea of monsters at the time I was still shaken up by my encounter with lucia on the andromeda I hope I never have to see that ship again if the gods finally decided to give me a break. So i wasn't really expecting anymore surprises for today if i'm lucky, well as you know i'm the queen of unlucky because when I got back I was assigned to horse poop clean up because I sneaked out of camp and crashed clarisses quest. Hmmp crashed more like saved I thought while Mr.D started going on a rant about how irresponsible i am and how he's gonna turn me into a dolphin. Speaking of dolphins but can they be pink oh wait off topic okay but like I said queen of unlucky here so I will be cleaning the stables i guess sometime it royally sucks to be a hero.

So here I am cleaning up the stables unfairly I might add and next thing you know I feel a presence behind me don't ask how I knew its like I have jedi senses are something don't get me started people, totally star wars fan here. So I automatically go into defense mode and turn around equiped with my trusty sword riptide and all ready and set to pounce on my unexpected visitor and guess who it is in all of his glory its Hermes. So let me paint a you a picture people there's little old me standing in defense mode scared out my mind and here's hermes standing there with a package one eyebrow raised giving me the TF look. So we stay like that for a few minutes in the awkward silence until Hermes holds out the package i just stare at it"Well umm here you go." I continue to just stare at it still in my defense position. He looked at me for a second and then at my sword I think he was half expecting me to attack. Like i'm that stupid, well after a few minutes when he finally realized i'm not gonna take the package he sets it on the ground and backs up slowly "Okay then, well im just gonna go now." he says while pointing in the opposite direction.

When he turns around about to walk off I finally get up the courage to talk to him and tell him what happen with lucia. "Uhm about lucia.' I call out but I don't think he hears me or he is ignoring me because his back is turned to me and he pauses for a second. He stops and turns around "What about my daughter?" He says in a mutual tone I can see he is trying his hardest to keep emotion out of his voice he kinda looks like he needs a hug."Well I tried to talk to her and well she tried to kill me so uhmm I don't think talkings gonna work out for me if I don't have a head so im just gonna have to take a rain check on the whole talking it out thing she seems kinda bent on destroying the world, you, and everything so i think the best bet is to get her some anger management classes are what not i don't think plotting to destroy the world is a very healthy hobby you feel me so…..." I began he put his hand up before I could go on " I know what happen don't worry about it and please stop talking." he says he takes his hand and running it through his dirty blond hair "Look andrea if theres one thing i've learned after all these years is that you can never give up on family no matter what." he lets out a sigh and then he says "listen andrea as long as you tried to talk to her i'm okay with it." he says and then he leaves me alone with the package and my thoughts to go over.

So here i am still standing there looking at the package hermes gave me it didn't have a address or a sender name on it I wonder who sent it I thought. So when I opened it there was nothing in it except a single card. Well this isn't strange I thought so as i open it all I see is to words "Brace yourself" well okay i thought that was weird. So latter on every one is in the mess hall and everyone is congratulating clarisse and everything I catch her eye in the crowd and she nods her head. Well that's weird im surprised she didn't try to kill me this is the nicest greeting i've ever gotten from her every she usually says hello with a punch in the gut. When the the crowd lessened after a while she beckoned me over there. Well this can't be good i thought "Jackson" she hissed at me I looked at her and then quickly turned around, hopefully she didn't see me turn around and look at her if she doesn't think I heard her she will leave me alone. She walks over to where i'm sitting "Jackson" she hissed louder " What" I hissed back she crossed her large muscular arms around her chest and looked me up and down and then leaned close to my ear so only i could hear "Just because you were cool once doesn't mean shit your still on Areas bad list and that means yours also on mine so watch your back." she says and then she leaves.

Well wasn't that pleasant i murmured my friend annabeth comes over to where i'm sitting "Was my eyes deceiving me or did i just see clarisse just talk to you like you were a normal human being without her cursing you are trying to kill you." She said putting her hand over her heart and making a fake face of surprise. "yes you did and it wasn't exactly a very nice conversation either," I said. My bestie raised her eyebrow at the word nice " I didn't know you could use the word nice and clarisse in the same sentence. she said in an amused tone. "So what did she want." She said getting straight to the point 'I don't really know but I guess she wanted to thank me." my best friend still had her eyebrow raise and looked skeptically at me. "Are you sure about that." she said my only response was a nod of my head. After a while she stopped staring at me like I had grown two heads and said her goodbyes. "See you at the bomb fire" she yelled at me as she went out of the mess hall and headed towards the arena.

Later on everyone is called to the bomb fire its a special bomb fire tonight because we have successively retrieved the golden fleece and every one is here to see thals tree revived. I bet you guys are wondering who thals is well people ill tell you because i'm so generous and considerate. Okay so thals is the son of zeus that risk his life for that tratouis bitch lucia and my bff "Best Friends for Eternity Annabeth. She he was about around my age when he came to camp and Annabeth was around 7 I think and lucia was the oldest at 14 I believe. So when all three of them and Grow my stark buddie were trying to cross the border to camp half blood a whole bunch of monster started chasing them and to save them some time to get across thals decided to make a stand on what's now called half blood hill where his tree stands. Ironically Zeus took pity on his son and turned him into a tree i know that sucks but well look on the bright side at least he's helping global warming I thought but I do know he's my inspiration. Such loyalty could just make a girls heart bust I thought I wish I could meet him.

So everyone is standing around singing songs laughing and having a good time so as it is getting close to midnight Mr. D calls up Clarriess "Clarie daughter of Ares come forth please we

are so happy and grateful for getting the blanket and stuff so go ahead and put it on there okay." he said in a bored tone "My names not clarie its clarriess." she says he just rolls his eyes "Yeah whatever you say so hurry up its not like i've got anything better to do." He again said in a bored tone. Jezz I swear Mr. D sounds like an adult size toddler sometimes. So when she goes up there takes the fleece and puts it on the tree. We all wait to see what is going to happen. I looked at annabeth for a second to see if she's okay i can see her over there with her fingers crossed and her eyes closed.

So after a minute everyone sees a strange glow coming from the tree and next thing you know theres a boy at the trunk a very muscular punk looking hot boy lying unconscious at the trunk I might add. So while everyone is just staring and gasping and some aphrodite girls gushing I quickly go into action. In a second i'm at his side on my knees i try to check if hes breathing but as soon as I put my hands close to his neck he grabs me and pulls me to his chest. I try to get out of his grip but he to strong. "Let me go" I practically yelled he soons opens his eyes and his blue starling sky eyes are staring at my sea green ones for a second I think I see him smiling at me and then he starts smirking at me.

What's he smirking at i thought and next thing I know i feel a warm felling over my boobes what the hell I thought and then I looked down. I blushed pervert how dare he take advantage of me when i tried to help him. As soon as I see what hes doing my hands go in action and I give him a big wham to the face. Im soon on my feet after he falls back and his arms release me "Pervert!" i scream out faced flushed and hands over chest. He groans and after a while he's up on his forearms looking up at me 'Oh im the pervert." he says looking at me skeptically "Well last time i checked you put your hands on me first he says." then he smirks and goes on to say "Look babe I was just returning the favor and then he has the nerve to wink at me. I shiver and back away hes not just a pervert he's a massive pervert. I glare at him and he starts to glare at me after a while i hear a very amused Mr. D behind me well johnson are you and Mr. tictac grass gonna glare at each other all day because ive got godly things to do like go explain to my father how his son has some how cheated death.' he says and then he walks off.

"Well you heard the man and he said are you just gonna sit there and glare all day are we gonna finish what we started wagging his eyebrow subjestically. I walk over the and hit him in his arm "pervert No way in Hades' i said and my names not andie by the way its andrea." I said he just looks at me and then he smirks nope "i think I like andie much better' he after helping the pervert up we walk over to a shell shocked annabeth 'Annie still there.' i said she still doesnt' say shit so I put my hand over her face and go back and forth. ' Annie' I say but louder she stops staring and then she start blinking her eyelashes and tears start falling and she runs up to the guy that was just on the floor and hugges him.' 'I thought you were dead." she whispered. Dead I thought what does she mean bye…. OMFGS hes thals the guy that supposedly died trying to save my friends excluding lucia. No wonder everyone was acting weird. "We need to get this man to the infirmary.' i said out loud and in a second everyone was in action and that was how I met the totally perverted son of Zeus thals.


End file.
